Guns on the Loose
by Black Fire-SilverGallagherGirl
Summary: HIATUS! Cammie Morgan is accepted to the Gallagher Academy for Girl Spies. She was trained by her mom and dad to be a Pavement Artist, but she finds that she is a better Sniper. What about when Blackthorne comes? OR graduation? Sniper Agency...
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Morgan Status: Sniper

**HI! I know I should be working on the Chamleon, but since I am shutting down Passion: The new Spy, and my only other story is a one-shot, I thought it would be a cool change. I am also putting on another story, 3-4 shot, so look out for it. Anyways, on with the story!**

***_*SGG**

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My parents are Rachel Morgan & Matthew Morgan. I just got it accepted to Gallagher, a school for girl spies. Using my "Pavement Artist" skills, I found out from hacking the CIA that there is a spy school for boy spies.

I am in 8th grade, but people at school are supposed to start in 7th grade. But I am a special case. My parents trained me to be a Pavement Artist, but I found, secretly, I am very good at shooting.

I kept it from my parents, and can't wait for gun class at school. I stepped out of my limo and picked up my suitcases. I have 3 big ones, and you can guess that one of them holds my favorite guns that I snuck out of my house weaponry.

I glided into the grand hall, my mom behind me (shes the headmistress). I walked up the stairs (Ugh!) to my dorm room. I walked in and saw 3 girls hugging each other to death. They didn't notice me until I put my suitcases on the empty bed, and pulled out my favorite gun, a .

Bex was the first to see me. She saw the gun first, and got into a defensive position. She launched at me, and I flipped her through the air, then put her in a headlock, my gun to her head. I laughed.

"Jeez people, way to welcome your new roommate," I said, and let go of a red Bex. They stared at me. I pulled out my other two guns, a(gun) and a(gun), and set them on my bed.

"Shouldn't you be in 7th grade?" Liz asked, looking confused. I smiled as I open my secret compartment in my suitcase, and pulled out a real Sniper Rifle. It has a night vision scope, and a heat scope. It fit in my arms perfectly.

"Nah, when your a Morgan, rules don't apply," I said, and unzipped my clothes. Liz gasped, and even Macey looked surprised.

"Are you Rachel's daughter?" Macey asked. I nodded, pulling out my many shoes. Since there is a uniform, I might as well have cool shoes. Macey looked approvingly.

"Okay, I have to go, but don't tell anyone I'm here, it will be a surprise, Kay?" I said, and they nodded. I took my Sniper Rifle, and my favorite gun, and left.

An hour later, I was positioned on the roof, my Sniper Rifle at the ready. Mom gave the standard speech, and started giving my introduction.

"We have another guest joining us this year. Please welcome-" she said, but didn't finish, because I just blasted the glass in her hand with my Sniper Rifle. Everyone got quiet.

I jumped through the window, and landed, cat-like, in the middle of the hall. I had a disguise on, a black body suit, and a mask over my head. I stood in my defensive position, guns in hand.

"-Cameron Morgan," she finished. And everyone gasped. Yeah yeah, legendary name, the awesome Chameleon, yada yada.

I pulled of my mask, and let my dirty blonde hair fall down. I smiled at everyone, and disassembled my Sniper Rifle, and tucked it between my arm.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said, locking my finger around the trigger of my gun. I heard movement out. The doors banged open, and I flipped through the air and shot the 3 men that charged into the room. I made sure that the Goode lady had a few come, telling them I was visiting (through

I walked to them, taking off their masks. I recognized them from some COC files. Good, 3 less of them. I'm sure Goode just wanted to get rid of them. She knows it will take more for them to catch me.

Some maintainance guards ran in to take the bodies. I exchanged a few words about security, and handed them a device I made that can trace any tracker in the world, as well as bugs, cameras, bombs, guns, and a lot else. I turned and walked to the front of the room, whispers followed me. I walked to the front and hugged mom, then left by jumping out the window, and scaling the walls back to my room.

I found an unused secret compartment, and laid all my precious guns there. I decides to go to the gym to practice my boxing skills.

I changed into black shorts and a blue sports bras. I put on my Nikes, and out my hair in ponytail. I walked to the gym, and wrapped my hands. I started beating the crap out of the bag, until my knuckles bled. Still, I continued, beating it life away.

I beat all my anger to that lady Goode, and all the agents with black eyes that said I was to young for the business. Some of them are still in the hospital.

The bag was at its last legs, and the chain finally groaned and broke. The bag rolled away to rest at the opposite wall. I'll just wait till tomorrow to use the guns, since first period is Gun Practice, then P&E right after, to avoid changing a lot.

I walked upstairs and quietly lay down. I fingered my ring, the one that my dad & mom gave me for my last birthday. It was white gold, with Chameleon engraved on the inside. It had a green crystal on top, with little white ones along the edge. I fell asleep, and dreamt of my first mission, that I totally rocked, even at age 13.

I woke up to see my ring vibrating. Did I mention it is a alarm clock, laser, tracker, Coms, and a ring too? Well it is. I pressed the green crystal, and it stopped. I didn't need it, since I had an internal clock, but it helps being normal-ish for once.

I change into a slightly altered version of my uniform, and put on some 5 inch Blue wedges, that were killer, literally. I threw it at a terrorist once. Time for Gun Class! (After I go eat, in starving!).

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Ya'll**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Hope you enjoy!**

***_*SGG**

Sniper 2

I ate some cereal for breakfast, then grabbed a water bottle and went to class. I ran up to get my Sniper Rifle first, and hid it in the shooting range.

I got into my shortened shorts, and my newly fitted Gallagher t-shirt (no, tank top). I assembled my gun, then put it back. What I did last night wasn't anything because I didn't use perfect shots, waiting for today to really how off my skills.

The rest of the class started coming, and they stood next to me, waiting for the teacher. The teacher strode in, 5 minutes late, and I realized that it's dad.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mr. Morgan. We will get straight to gun excersize. Take any gun you like, and line up. We are shooting moving targets today." he said, picking up a CIA created gun. I picked up my Sniper Rifle, and was first in line. I made sure everything was in order, then waited for it to start. The targets start big, then get slowly smaller.I waited as the first target came by.

I didn't aim, and shot it bullseye. Then another one came, a little faster, and I hit it to. I hit all of them straight on, all 15, and finished with a apple sized target whirling around. I aimed, and blasted it to pieces.

I stood up, and saw my classmates looking at me. I walked to a bench, and say down, disassembling my of the others are good, but didn't shoot all the targets, especially the apple, no one else shot that.

We finished class, and I went to P&E class. Some people didn't take Guns, instead took Poison making. Liz was one of them.I stretched with the rest of the class, waiting for Mr. Cash to come. He seems to be the only ex-CIA agent that doesn't know to not make me angry.

"Hi everyone, who knows the Mitri Maneuver?" he asked. The whole class put their hands up.

"Donal Decker Maneuver?" half the class pit their hands up.

"Excel Pose?" Me & a couple other people.

"This one none of you know. CAM Maneuver," he said, his eyes glinting. I smiled. I was the only one with my hand up. His eyes narrowed, and he laughed.

"I highly doubt that, Ms. Morgan. Only the person who created that, and a couple other agents know it," he said. I smirked, and walled up to him.I roundhouse kicked him, flipped him around, did a complicated switch slide, and finished off with the most dangerous move, illegal everywhere. I whirled him through the air, and out him in a complicated choke hold. I released him, since he was turnig purple.

"Never trust someone with the initials CAM," I said, and everyone goggled at me. The P&E teacher was extremely shocked. I saw him press a button, summoning my mom.

"Since you just summoned my mom, imma go to her office," I said, and walked away. I got halfway to her office, before I saw here go round the corridor. She nodded at me, and I led the way back to her office.

"So, why are you here?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me. I smirked.

"Ask him," I said, just as the P&E teacher burst through the door, still slightly red.

"I got someone to sub for P&E," he said, looking around until his eyes landed on me. I was sitting with my legs up on a desk.

"How do you know the CAM Maneuver, your too young!" he said, on the verge of shouting.

"You know the CAM Maneuver?" mom asked, trying to disguise the shock on her face. I nodded.

"She also claims that she made it!" he said, his eye twitching. I started laughing.

"You guys dare call yourself spies. Yea I made it. After all, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan." I said. Mom flinched, shocked.

"Ann?" she asked, staring at me, trying to detect me lying. I nodded.

"Yea, I gave myself a middle name. All spies should have a secret middle name," I said, smiling.

I stood up, and jumped into a vent in her room, crawling back to my room. My sources tell me we have a Cove ops mission today, and we will meet the Blackthorne Boys. Can't wait!

When we got to Cove Ops, I saw a note saying to go outside on casual clothing. I smiled, and walked upstairs, and went to my closet.

I picked out black skinny jeans, and a white cropped top with I-heart-You on it. It showed off my tanned stomach. I picked out different bangles, and some green feather earings.

I picked out green wedges from H&M, and curled my hair a little. I put on a little bit of gold eyeshadow, and put on some Mascara. I was ready. I picked up my black purse, filled with Napo patches and other stuff (Like a small pistol).

I walked downstairs, and was the first to arrive. The others were wearing mini skirts, push up bras, and a lot more. The only other normal looking people are Bex & Macey. Even Anna Fetterman looked dressed up.

Mr. Solomon came 2 minutes late, and smirked at the girls outfits. I smiled, so funny! We got on the helicopter, an rode rode to the DC Mall. Mr. Solomon told us to meet him at 5:00 O'clock in the Ruby Slippers exhibit.

I walked to a store and got a black wig, I changed into some silver flats, and put on Silver hoops. I was ready. And so was the cute boys coming out of a helicopter.

Blackthorne Boys.

**Hope you enjoyed! How's the story so far? Please review!**


End file.
